Existences
by SmartAlexia
Summary: I suck at this. Just read & review ! ^^
1. Chapter 1: Tempers and Bubbles

Title: Chapter One : Tempers and Bubbles  
  
Author: SmartAlexia  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Genre: nothing in particular  
  
Pairing: A/J...and M/her annoying self  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything, apart Jaimie. DA is Fox, Cameron, and Eglee.  
  
Comments: thanks to wonderful Panda to help me plan this fic, to alecsangel who edited this, to my Muse (luv' you), and to everyone that's going to review ^^  
  
**  
  
A faint light pierced through her curtains, and it was enough to make her stir. Stretching, she opened her eyes slowly. Big brown orbs coming to focus on the ceiling of her decrepit apartment. Moving over the green stain, mould she would say. She yawned, and rubbed her eyes.  
  
"Another shitty day in shitty Terminal City."  
  
A new hope here ? Freedom ? They were as free as in Manticore. Cops and National Guards were 24/7 watching the fence, and it was more and more difficult to go outside TC without being spotted. So what ? They didn't have orders anymore. Yeah great. So many of the residents in the city needed orders, needed missions, needed structure. Sure, there were things to do, but not enough for everyone one. Max did not want the child to work as hard as the adults, although the X6 and X7 classes were more than willing to work harder. But no. "They need a childhood". Yeah sure. Like they can have one between the trashbins and the guarded fence.  
  
The blonde sighed at her thoughts. "It can't be as bad as Manticore." She tried to convince herself of that, while getting up to her bathroom.  
  
"Another day without hot water...well, water is water, and I'm a soldier right ?" She closed the door behind her as she entered the bathroom.  
  
**  
  
"Everybody's here ?"  
  
Mole nodded. Max, Alec, Joshua, Dix, Luke, Gem and him were in HQ, for their morning meeting.  
  
"Where's Eerie ?" Alec smiled at the name. Gem had decided to name her daughter like this since she was born in very strange conditions.  
  
"Sleeping. My roommate is watching her."  
  
Max nodded. "Okay. We can begin. Joshua ?"  
  
"We need gas for the vehicles. We're getting low."  
  
"Okay, ask four X6 to go out and get some gas. Tell them to be very careful."  
  
The trans-humans looked at her. "Like always." She smiled.  
  
"Mole ?"  
  
"We're good in weapons and ammo. We need to stay with at least this amount, in case of an attack."  
  
"Let's hope that we could try to negociate before this."  
  
Alec shook his head. She was so naive. Negociate ? With who ? White ? He almost laughed at the thought.  
  
"Gem ?"  
  
"Food supplies are low. We are going to need vegetables very soon. We can't continue to eat junk food like that. Deficiencies are not needed now."  
  
"You're right. Alec ?"  
  
"I worked on trying to find warehouses containing food with a few X6's yesterday and we found out a few sites. I'm going to send recon teams of X7's today."  
  
"Why do you always send the youngs X series ? Why not X5 ?"  
  
Alec sighed. "Max, these kids need to move. They are turning in circles here, and that doesn't do them good. Since you don't want to train them at combat, they are bored. They like doing these types of missions."  
  
Max straightened her shoulders. She hated when he was right. "Okay then. When the teams come back in, give me the reports, and if it's good, we will plan a raid."  
  
He nodded at her. "So, can anybody tell me something about medical supplies ?"  
  
She could hear flies. Litterally. "God ! Joshua ! Go to the medical ward and find me someone who can enlight me." As Joshua left, she turned to Alec.  
  
"I don't want the kids work to too much right ? They are only children."  
  
Alec closed his eyes. She wasn't going to let that pass. "And they are soldiers Max. I know what I'm doing. Otherwise you wouldn't let me do all the things I do without you behind my back. Trust me, these kids needed this reckon mission, and badly."  
  
**  
  
Joshua entered the makeshift infirmary, and looked everywhere to find someone to help. Finally his eyes settled on a beautiful blonde girl. "Huh hi !"  
  
The girl turned around, eyes wide. "Hi ! Can I help you with something ? You're not feeling well maybe ?"  
  
Joshua held his hands. "No no ! Don't worry. I'm here because I'm searching for someone who could tell Little Fella, Max, about the medical supplies and stuff."  
  
The blonde nodded. "Oh okay. I'll go with you. I'm the one responsible for this place, but it's empty right now. I just couldn't stay too long."  
  
"Okay. I'm Joshua." He held his hand out to her.  
  
"Jaimie." She took his big hand with a smile.  
  
**  
  
As Jaimie entered HQ, Alec and Max turned around. "Jaimie," whispered the green eyed man.  
  
"We are busy here. What are you here for ?"  
  
Alec's eyes widened at Max's rudeness. He cleared his throat. "Excuse her...that's..." he whispered in an evil tone, "PMS."  
  
Jaimie chuckled, and then looked at Max. "Don't give me your Ice Queen shit, okay ? I'm here because your dogboy there," she pointed to Joshua, who was behind her, "asked me to tell you about the medical supplies. So, don't need to be Miss Congeniality with me, I'm not going to stole your boyfriend." She finished, with a look at Alec.  
  
"What ? Huh, he's not..."  
  
Mole chuckled. "I like her already."  
  
Jaimie waved her objections away with her hands. "Whatever. I don't care about your sex life. Our medical supplies are low, we are in desperate need of needles, morphine, gaze, etc...all the little things that we need everyday."  
  
Max nodded, still fuming about what the blonde said. Alec held that mischievous sparkle in his eyes while looking at her. She had changed since Manticore. Her long blonde curly hair was cascading freely along her back, her eyes were a light brown, and they were contrasting with her creamy skin. Her lips were red, full, inviting. She was dressed casually, in used jeans and a white t-shirt hugging all her curves. Old sneakers covered her feet, that were tapping against the cement floor as she waited, and she crossed her arms. Alec realized then that Max had dozed off like him.  
  
"Do I need to stay here ? Or can I continue my work at the infirmary ?" she snapped.  
  
Max shook her head. "Oh sure you can leave. We'll prepare a medical supply raid or smething like that." And as Jaimie was leaving, she whispered. "Bitch."  
  
Jaimie turned around, a smile on her lips. "I heard that. And I don't give a fucking shit of what you're thinking of me, dear fearless leader."  
  
Her hair floating around her as she turned again, the door slamming behind her.  
  
**  
  
Alec strolled into "The Bubble", name of the first and only bar that Max had allowed. It had been established in one of the most secure labs of the unused building, and when you closed the door, you were like in a bubble. No escape, no window, nothing. Just transgenics and alcohol.  
  
Alec sat on a stool, looking around at the people in the bar. X's series and trans-humans were mixing here, and it was for the better. Something was missing, though. Billiards table. He made a mental note to try to get one in the near future.  
  
"What do you want Alec ?" asked him the bartender, a trans-human with surely lion in its cocktail, due to the big blond mane on his head and his frightening jaw.  
  
"Scotch on the rocks, thanks."  
  
"Give me a gin Softy please." Alec turned around to see Jaimie wink to the barman.  
  
"His name's Softy ?"  
  
Jaimie turned around, and tilted her head. "What ? You, second in command, don't know the name of every transgenic ? I'm shocked here."  
  
He shook his head, smiling. "Sorry. I don't consider myself like the second in command, and knowing the name of every transgenic is my goal. And thanks to you I now know a new name."  
  
"Well...you know, this guy is as gentle as a lamb, and since he has some dangerous animal in his DNA, people think that he's dangerous like the big cat that he has in him. So he wanted to be called Softy. I think that some of our names reveal our real personalities." Softy sat their glasses in front of them. They nodded their thanks.  
  
"Like me." Alec said, a smile on her lips.  
  
"Like you." She answered, nodding. "But I find it sad that it's not even you who made that choice. I mean, she choose your name, and you just agreed to it, like it's nothing ?"  
  
He sighed. "Her second choice was Dick."  
  
She laughed. She pushed some hair of her face as she took another sip. "I know you 494. I know you're not the guy she wants you to be. I know you try to please her. Why, I can't tell, it's only you who can answer that. But I know that you shouldn't do that to yourself. Quit trying to be someone else. You're not perfect, right. She's not either. Nobody can be."  
  
Her eyes were cold when she turned to him.  
  
"You don't have to take her shit all the time."  
  
"How do you know that ? How do you know that I'm trying to be great in her eyes, and that she gives me shit ?" he was very curious. This girl was different from everything he ever knew. He knew her pretty good, but had lost touch with her since Manticore was burned down. She amazed him today even more than she had back there.  
  
"Everybody here knows that she treats you like a fuck up. But everybody here also knows that you were a CO, that you were one of the best soldiers Manticore ever had. She's the only who doesn't. Show her. Show her you're worth it."  
  
And with that, she was out of the bar, leaving Alec there, in a daze.  
  
**  
  
A/N: I you want to read more of my work, or wonderful M/A fics, go to NWP ! Jensen-centric fanfictions message boards, with dozen of good stories ! 


	2. Chapter Two: Careful Huh ?

Title : Chapter Two : Careful huh ?  
  
Author: SmartAlexia  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Genre: Angst ?  
  
Pairing: A/J...M/....well, nobody.  
  
Disclaimer: Jaimie is mine. The others aren't. But still, if you want to give me Alec, I'm okay with it.  
  
Comments: thanks to my Evil Sister Alecsangel for the fight scene and the beta-ing, to Manada for the B&E thing, to Panda for her help, Hobbes for the last checking, and my Muse ! Go check for amazing M/A fics !  
  
**  
  
"Listen to me now. You really need to leave TC. It's for you. I wouldn't say something like that Logan if it wasn't for real. You're in danger here." Jaimie pointed to his arms, that were covered with patches of red and white spots. "See that ? It's not only on the skin, it's on your immune system too. If you don't leave quickly, the smallest illness could kill you."  
  
"You're sure ? But if I leave, it's not going to change anything. I'm infected. It's too late."  
  
Jaimie rolled her eyes at the older man sitting in front of her. She didn't have anything against the ordinary, but sometimes she felt better being a transgenic. She was stronger, smarter, faster. And so much less blind.  
  
"No. Because you wouldn't be in contact with the toxins which cause these reactions. I will give you medication, and in two weeks you will be as good as new."  
  
"So, I could come back here ! Great, thanks Jaimie." Logan was smiling like an idiot, and Jaimie thought that he really was.  
  
"No. You can't come here again."  
  
Logan looked up. "Why's that ?"  
  
"Because it would start again, and maybe be even worse." She nodded seriously, he needed to understand that he was really in danger.  
  
He sighed. Finally. She had won. She thought he was going to argue with her about staying in TC all day long. She petted his hand and he looked at her. "Go talk to Max. Explain it to her. You can help us from the exterior. You may be more useful outside than inside."  
  
He didn't answer. Just nodded, got up, and left.  
  
**  
  
"Alec ? In my office, now."  
  
* Oh shit. She's pissed. I didn't do anything this time though. Ok, Alec, buddy. Don't take her shit. You're good at repartee, so come on. Do it. Retort. *  
  
Alec climbed up the stairs to Max' office, entered, and closed the door behind him. "What Max ?"  
  
"Logan left this morning." Alec give her a blank look. * Why is she telling me that ? Does she think that I care ? *  
  
He tilted his head. "You knew it would happen."  
  
He shrugged his shoulders. "He couldn't stay here much longer without being ill."  
  
"I know." She seemed so down, he almost pitied her.  
  
Alec sighed. "Why did you want me to come in your office Max ? Don't take too long, I've got things to do."  
  
She raised an eyebrow. "Oh. I just wanted to know how the planning of the raid is going."  
  
He crossed his arms. "Good. But tell me the truth. What did you wanted ? Comfort ?"  
  
She looked down and stared at her hands. "Well...maybe."  
  
He shook his head. "Listen to me Max. Stop mourning over your pathetic life and move on okay ? That's the best piece of advice I can give you. You want the guy ? Fight for it, fight for him." He knocked his fist on her desk, making her jump and look at him. "You don't want this relationship anymore ? And don't give me you're we're not in anything shit. If you don't want that, then move on. Find you a good guy, transgenic, ordinary, I don't care, but stop doing that to yourself. You think it will go better with time ? You're wrong. If you just sit and wait, you'll suffer all your damn life. But then again, I think you like being miserable. I can't give you any comfort Max. Don't turn to me when you need a hug. I'm not going to be there for that. I've taken too many punches from you in the past. I only want to be involved with you the least that it's possible to be. Only professionally. You're our leader, great, I can live with that. I think you will do good. But don't insert me into your personal life. I can't take your crying about your lonely, miserable, fucked up life anymore. So, if you have a problem with TC, I will be there. If you're feeling bad, go to Mole."  
  
**  
  
"Okay. So team one, you go south. Pitt, you lead them." Alec nodded at the X5, who took an earpiece and a mic. Only the team leaders had comm units, because of their lack of equipment.  
  
"I take the team two and go north. Team one, you take the meat, and we take the vegetables. It's easy in, easy out. You break, you enter, you take the food, you leave, you load the trucks. Understood ?"  
  
All the X's, series 5 and 6 nodded at the tall man. "We head out in 10 minutes. Be prepared."  
  
"And careful" added Max from her place next to Luke. Alec nodded to her as their eyes met.  
  
**  
  
A phone rang. She growled. "God ! Can't I just sleep ?"  
  
Jaimie took the phone and picked up. "Hello ?"  
  
{{ How it's going ? }}  
  
The blonde sighed and sat up. "Good so far. Max and I don't go along very well for now, but she's just annoying me. But that doesn't matter. And for you ?"  
  
{{ I'm searching, and I will find him. Don't worry about that. I just wanted to know how it was going for you. }}  
  
"Don't worry. "  
  
{{ Still no news from White ? }}  
  
"Nothing. I don't know when or where he will make his move, and that's driving me insane."  
  
{{ You have to stay calm. Max didn't ask to begin negociations with the government ? }}  
  
Jaimie shook her head, even if the other person couldn't see her. "No. I think she's waiting for them to wake up and ask for it, or attack."  
  
{{ If she wants to do something, talk her out of it. I know you're not on good terms with her, but you could use 494. }}  
  
She sighed. "I don't like that."  
  
{{ It's your job. }}  
  
The line went dead. She closed her eyes.  
  
**  
  
Darkness was surrounding them as they slowly made their way to the warehouse. Security was low, so they jumped the fence and crept along the roof without being spotted. One by one entering the warehouse by a shattered window. When they were all in, Alec assigned each a room to visit and collect things from. He slowly walked to the far end of the corridor and opened the door of the last room. Inside he found the Heaven for cooks. He began stuffing his bag with all kinds of vegetables, eyes narrowing or eyebrows raising as he took some strange types of food. Leeks, potatoes, tomatoes, carrots. He frowned when he took them. He hated carrots.  
  
His mind drifted off the task as he thought of the conversation he had with Max earlier. She cried after his outburst, but he was already gone when she let the tears flow. He had felt bad, but only for a moment because he knew he had been right. She was so self-centered ! She declared herself "leader" of the transgenics, without even asking herself if she was able do it, without thinking about other possibilities. She liked to support the world on her shoulders, it seemed. To Alec, she just needed to busy herself forgetting her non existant life. But she should have choose something lighter to carry than a ever growing bunch of genetically enginereed soldiers in war against the whole world. But then again, her life was never miserable enough for her. She was comforted in her misfortune.  
  
His mind chose to set on Jaimie then. The girl was so powerful that it was almost frightening. All female X5's were strong, but Jaimie had something else. She seemed to understand him. When their eyes locked together, it was like she could read him, even through his mask of cockiness and confidence. She had the same ways of hiding herself. Only she dared to do everything that he didn't. Throwing insults at Max for example. When she called Max "Ice Queen" he thought he was going to die from silent laughter. Max's face at that moment...priceless.  
  
A slight noise made him snap back to reality and turn around to see a member of his team signaling him that the others were finished. He nodded, and zipped his bag closed. He left the room and was just in time too see four guards running toward them from the other end of the corridor. Alec calculated the odds.  
  
"Tim, Fric, I want you two out with the bags. Go go !" He rushed the X6 and the X5 to the window while giving them his bag. Then he moved to stand in the middle of the corridor with the second X6 that had come with him. In a flash, one of the guards went down as Alec choked him from behind. The X6, Diesel, knocked another out cold with a quick series of kicks and punches. He smiled.  
  
"Two down, two to go."  
  
Alec shook his head at the boy's cockiness. Another guard rushed at Alec, who side-stepped, spinning around and kicking the guard in the back. The guard recovered and threw a punch at the transgenic who easily blocked and landed several solid punches to the guard's chest. Meanwhile Diesel crushed the third guard's windpipe, like Alec had done with the first, letting him drop to the floor soundly. He turned around to help the X5, but all he could see was Alec falling down, his hand clutching his stomach, his mouth open like a fish. The young X saw red. He blurred to the guard, taking his gun from him, and shooting him in the exact same spot that Alec was.  
  
As the guard fell, Diesel ran to Alec. "Come on; wake up ! "  
  
** 


End file.
